Grade Levels
As a Girl Scout, there are lots of ways to have fun, make friends, and do things that have a positive impact on your life, your school, and your world. In grades K-5, Girl Scouts earn badges, join troops, hike and camp, and participate in the cookie program. In middle and high school, girls can also explore careers in science and technology, travel the world, discover nature, and take on projects that transform their communities. At every level, Girl Scouts have fun while making the world a better place! Any girl in grades K–12 can join the fun at Girl Scouts. Whether she wants to be part of a troop, sign up for exciting events, explore the outdoors, or travel the world, each age level has something for her. Girls are placed in the appropriate grade level according to the grade they’re in at school. Daisies Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. As a Daisy (grades K–1), she might: * Gain new friends as part of a troop * Earn petals and badges as she embraces the Girl Scout Promise and Law * Make a difference in her community through a Leadership Journey * Sell cookies (and have fun doing it) * Explore nature and the outdoors Brownies Brownie Troop 3647 in 2012]]Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. As a Brownie (grades 2–3), she might: * Expand her circle of friends in a troop * Have fun learning all kinds of new skills as she earns badges * Do a project that makes a difference in her community (and beyond) as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Bond with her friends as she sells cookies * Explore nature and the outdoors Juniors Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are explorers when they go camping for the first time. They're CEOs when they market and sell cookies. They're scientists when they perform energy audits and go on nature walks. And they're product designers and writers when they earn their Innovation and Storytelling badges. Not to mention change-makers, big-idea thinkers, and future leaders. Superheroes, indeed! As a Junior (grades 4–5), she might: * Share stories (and smiles) with new friends in her troop * Try new experiences and learn new skills as she earns badges * Sell cookies (and have fun doing it) * Explore the outdoors at camp and beyond * Choose an issue she cares about, then do something to make a difference as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Earn her Bronze Award, one of Girl Scouts' highest awards Cadettes Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes blaze trails in the wilderness, write and direct their own movies, express themselves with confidence, make delicious meals from around the world, and pick up practical life skills. Their curiosity and imagination lead the way as they try all kinds of new experiences. As a Cadette (grades 6–8), she might: * Choose an issue she cares about, then do something to make a difference as part of a Girl Scout Leadership Journey * Earn her Silver Award, the highest award a Cadette can attain * Get outdoors and off the beaten trail * Try out new experiences (and learn new skills) as she earns badges * Gain confidence as she mentors younger Girl Scouts (and earns her Leadership in Action award in the process) Seniors ]]Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. As a Senior (grades 9–10), she might: * Go on an adventure and travel to amazing places like Costa Rica, Japan, and India * Be a positive role model, mentor younger girls, develop strong friendships, and fight bullying * Join with other girls to tackle an important international issue and earn a Global Action award * Explore exciting careers in a variety of fields—from science to the arts, from education to government And, of course, Seniors can earn their Gold Award, which adds that “little something extra” to college and scholarship applications. Whether it’s enhancing school-based activities or helping girls make the most of community involvement, the opportunities open to Girl Scout Seniors are virtually unlimited! Seniors are eager to spread their wings—and Girl Scouts helps them take flight. Ambassadors Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Girl Scout Ambassadors are eligible for some pretty awesome opportunities to continue their leadership experience. As an Ambassador (grades 11–12), she might: * Implement a Take Action project and become eligible for college scholarships * Join a crew of like-minded girls at a World Center in Mexico, India, Switzerland, Africa, or the United Kingdom * Work with younger Girl Scouts to build a rain garden, learn about nature, and help protect the environment * Enhance her relationship skills, problem-solving abilities, and knowledge of science and technology Oh, and did we mention Ambassadors can earn the prestigious Gold Award—the highest award available to Girl Scouts? She could even be recognized as one of our National Young Women of Distinction. Major accomplishments, for sure. But whatever path girls choose, they'll take action to make a lasting positive impact on their school, their community, their world—and themselves. Their future is bright—and Girl Scout Ambassadors are ready to shine! External links http://www.girlscouts.org/en/our-program/grade-levels.html Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Levels